


Til the day I die

by casualheda



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clexa Week, Clexa Week 2017, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 12:19:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10100354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casualheda/pseuds/casualheda
Summary: Lexa and Clarke travel to Azgeda but things don't go quite as planned.





	

It was not how Clarke envisioned her first day back at Polis. After Lexa announced the blockade around Arkadia, Clarke had left, not that she had wanted to but she couldn't stay, like Lexa she was bound to her people. Leaving Lexa's bed that day had been hard to do, but Lexa had not asked her to stay, she had respected Clarke's decision. After what must have been their twentieth goodbye kiss, Lexa had whispered “May we meet again” against Clarke's lips and when she finally found the strength to leave the comforting warmth of Lexa's arms, Clarke was certain that this time they would meet again.

Clarke had returned to her bedroom and packed her things quickly, not forgetting her most precious possession after her father's watch : her drawing of Lexa. She had been glad that Lexa had not come to say goodbye to her one last time or she may not have left Polis that day. It was with a heavy heart that Clarke joined Octavia and Indra at the city entrance.

“I was sure you'd come.” Octavia had told her when she had arrived, and Clarke had simply nodded and got onto her horse without a word. She wanted to leave and get it over with.

Indra wasn't a very talkative person and Octavia seemed troubled by her own thoughts during the ride to Arkadia. However Clarke could have used a distraction to keep her thoughts away from the Grounder Commander.

They had then spent about two months in a cave near the Sky People camp, supervising . Clarke was often alone, thinking about ways to take down Pike when Octavia and Indra were training outside, braving any weather.

Once Octavia had caught Clarke looking at her drawing as she had sat next to her around the fire. She had thanked her for coming back to Arkadia, at Clarke's great surprise, the fact that one of her people finally acknowledged the things she was doing for them was overwhelming. Clarke knew that Octavia was worried about Lincoln, who was still Pike's prisoner, and although Clarke didn't see herself as a savior it had felt good to feel like Octavia was counting on her.

In a few weeks, Kane and his supporters had managed to rally the majority of Skaikru to his cause and Clarke entered Arkadia with Octavia to deliver a speech to the people of Arkadia, trying to convince them that Pike was the only threat to their safety. Clarke was locked up by Pike for a few days before the people of Arkadia finally decided that enough was enough and they rioted against him.

Some problems occurred again when Pike's sentence had been delivered; some Trikru members wanted Pike to die and the new “Blood must not have blood” politic had been hard to understand for some people. Fortunately Clarke and Indra managed to avoid another massacre between Trikru and Skaikru and Pike was sent away and would most likely die in the desert. The tensions between the two clans were still there but at least they were at peace for now.

New elections had been held and Kane had been elected chancellor. Clarke proposed herself to stay the Skaikru ambassador in Polis despite Abby's reluctance about seeing her daughter leave again. Kane accepted. Clarke had gone back to Polis, eager to finally see Lexa again.

Unfortunately talks of a rebellion in the Ice Nation had reached the capitol, and as soon as Clarke arrived she was informed of the situation. She had been rushed into the throne room where all the other ambassadors and Lexa were gathered. As soon as she entered the room her eyes had found Lexa, regal as ever on her wooden throne. Her heart skipped a beat and she had wanted nothing more than to run into her arms but it was nor the place or the time for that kind of thing. The Commander had given a quick glance in her direction before turning her attention back on the conversation. Someone summed up the situation quickly for Clarke : Ontari had gathered former Nia supporters who were not happy with how things were done now that Roan was king. Ontari wanted to annihilate Skaikru and take over the Coalition.

Once again her people were in danger and so was Lexa's Coalition. Clarke had been a fool to think that they would finally had some time to themselves without having to be caught up in war and rebellions. Clarke remembered her own words to Lexa the day she had left for Arkadia “Maybe one day you and I will owe nothing more to our people”. Maybe one day yes, well this one day felt so far away right now and Clarke wondered if this day would ever come. She had often thought about what Lexa and her could have been if they weren't in the position they were in, how different things could have been, how easier if both of them were simple girls in love with each other.

“Wanheda!” someone called frankly, pulling Clarke out of her thoughts. It was Titus, visibly happy as ever to see Clarke back in Polis. “Forgive me, my trip was quite tiring.” she excused herself quickly.

“I was saying that it would be wise for you to accompany the Commander in her diplomatic mission to Azgeda seeing that Skaikru is directly affected by Ontari's threats.”

Clarke hid her surprise at Titus' proposition, he was surely not happy to say that. After all he was always trying to keep Clarke apart from Lexa and looking at her with that disapproving look. Clarke knew that he wasn't suggesting that for her pleasure but simply because it was the logical thing to do. She nodded.

“Then it is settled.” Titus announced. “Prepare the horses and tell the escort to get ready to leave.” he ordered to the guards at the door who immediately left the room. “Send riders to your clans. Ontari must not assemble more troops.” he then said to the ambassadors.

Everyone quickly stood up and Clarke lingered in the room hoping to get a word with Lexa. But of course Titus was staying close to the Commander as always.

“Shouldn't you be informing your people of the danger they're in, Clarke?” he asked with that tone. The one he seemed to reserve for Clarke, a mix of defiance and disdain.

“I was on my way to leave.” she replied coldly, standing up. Clarke gave a last look to Lexa who watched her leave longingly, wanting nothing more than to have a second alone with the Skaikru ambassador.

Clarke left the throne room and went to her room where she quickly called her mother and Kane on the radio, warning them about Ontari and telling them about her trip to Azgeda. Once again Abby was not happy about Clarke putting herself in danger but Kane reassured her that the Commander would surely be well protected and Clarke would be fine with the Commander. Clarke was secretly happy that Kane seemed to like Lexa. The Chancellor and the Commander both shared a deep respect for each other. At least someone from Skaikru liked Lexa. Clarke ended her talk to Kane and Abby, promising her mother to try to reach her as soon as they reached Azgeda territory.

The furs on Clarke's bed were so inviting after that long horse ride but Clarke didn't have a second to rest. Her back had barely touched the bed that someone was knocking at her door. She instantly stood up and practically ran to open it, hoping that it would be Lexa on the other side of the door. Her heart sank a bit when she saw that it was one the the guard, here to inform her that it was time to leave.

She put on the fur coat that had been placed on her bed before her arrival and followed him to the stable, where the Azgeda ambassador and the small escort were ready and waiting on their horses. She got up on hers, not the horse she came to Arkadia with since he deserved some rest after that ride. Lexa arrived a few minutes later, a large pelt added to her usual outfit like everyone else. It was nearly winter and the seasons were already pretty harsh in this part of the Grounder territories, Clarke didn't dare imagine what an Azgeda winter could be like.

They spent hours riding. Lexa had next ridden to the Azgeda ambassador, discussing some details about Ontari's actions and movements. Clarke picked up practically everything that the guards were saying, her Trigedasleng was becoming really good. At the end of the day though, Clarke was really started to feel uncomfortable after practically an entire day on the back of a horse. She understood that some of the guards were laughing at her, fidgeting on her horse like that. They stopped as soon as Lexa shot a dirty look in their direction. A few minutes later, Lexa raised her hand and ordered to make camp for the night, Clarke couldn't have been more grateful to stop.

Clarke walked to a stream nearby with Ryder, her former bodyguard, where they filled everyone's flasks. He smiled when he heard Clarke hiss as her hand touched the freezing water.

“Too cold for you Wanheda?” he teased, amused.

“Just surprised I guess.” she shrugged.

“Wait until we reach the Ice Nation. Snow, frozen lakes, ice...”

“I've never seen any of that.” Clarke confessed.

“Beautiful yet dangerous.” They walked back to the camp slowly, Ryder illustrating this sentence by telling her about one of his friends who walked across a frozen lake on a dare, he fell into the water and died quickly. She listened to his tale with a sorry face, she had read about hypothermia on the Ark, she knew its dangers.

When they arrived at the camp, the Commander's tent was pitched as well as a few others and fires were burning here and there. They distributed the water to everyone and one of the guards told Clarke that the Commander was asking for her. Her heart jumped and she had to refrain from running as she walked towards the tent, the sides closing behind her as she entered.

Lexa turned around when at the sound of someone entering her tent. She had removed the heavy fur from her back as well as her shoulder guard and she smiled tenderly at her. She wasn't with the Commander, it was Lexa, her Lexa. They were finally alone, after a month and a half separated from each other. Clarke closed the space between them and stopped a few centimeters away from her looking deep into the green eyes that have been haunting her dreams since she had left Polis.

“Clarke...” Lexa whispered and Clarke took Lexa in her arms, holding her tightly, breathing in her scent and enjoying the feeling of being back with her. Lexa returned her embrace strongly, feeling like if she was to ever let Clarke go she would feel alone again in this world where she felt like her only worth was as the Commander. Clarke made her feel different, like she could finally be Lexa and not only Heda. “Polis wasn't the same without you.”

Clarke chuckled and eased her embrace, putting her forehead against Lexa's but keeping her close to her in her arms, she asked with a smile : “Is it your way of saying you missed me?”

“Yes.” She simply answered, not confessing that as soon as Clarke had left she had felt a hole in her heart like she wasn't complete. The Commander had been seen wandering the hallways of her tower looking a bit distracted. The burden of being Heda was a bit less heavy when Clarke was there.

“I missed you too.” Clarke admitted, of course she had been busy but every free time she had, every dream, every thought she had, had been focused on Lexa. “I wanted to come back earlier but I couldn't.”

“You don't need to justify yourself Clarke.” Lexa stated, removing a stray of hair from Clarke's face. The gesture made the sky girl smile. Things had changed between them since the last time they saw each other. This intimacy between them was new, and not at all unsettling, it felt natural.

At last their lips met, slowly, it wasn't rushed. It was one of those moment when time stops and it was like they had all the time in world. For a few minutes they forgot about Ontari and the possibility of a rebellion in the Coalition. It was only Clarke and Lexa enjoying the feeling of being reunited.

Lexa sighed against Clarke's lips, content. Clarke's hands slid onto Lexa's collar and started unbuckling her coat slowly. She slipped her hands around Lexa's waist, flushing her body against hers. Reluctantly though, Lexa stopped Clarke before it got too far; her people could not know, not yet. Clarke understood and both got themselves together before they headed out to have dinner.

They shared a meal outside near the fire with Ryder and some other warriors that Clarke didn't know by name. After their meal, one of them sang a song in Trigedasleng and a few people joined him. Clarke even surprised Lexa whispering the words along.

Clarke didn't know what was going to happen next, Lexa's warriors would surely find it strange if Clarke was to stay in Lexa's tent with her all night. During another song, Lexa moved a bit closer to Clarke on the log they were sitting on and she took a deep breath, before whispering quickly in her ear : “I could join you in your tent for the night later if this is fine with you.”

Clarke nodded with a discrete smile. She waited a few minutes before leaving the proximity of the campfire not wanting to draw attention from the people around. She went to bed in her tent, muffled in the furs, waiting for Lexa. Clarke was so exhausted that she was practically sleeping when she felt the mattress sink a bit next to her and arms wrapping strongly around her. She didn't know how long she had waited for Lexa, but now that she was surrounded by her warmth, Clarke felt safe, close to the woman she loved and she fell asleep quicker than she would have wanted.

The night felt short and they awakened in chaos, not having the time to understand what was happening. The minute before they were sleeping and now a part of Clarke's tent was on fire and they could hear horses running around them and people yelling. Lexa jumped out of the bed, followed by a disoriented Clarke. Lexa cut a hole in a side of the tent with her dagger and they went out carefully.

“Stay close.” Lexa instructed. “I need to get my sword.” she explained quickly and they moved toward Lexa's tent, crouching to hide from the people who were attacking them.

“The Commander is not here!” they heard someone yell in Trigedasleng next to Lexa's tent.

Lexa gestured for Clarke to stop, two people, from Azgeda according to their warpaint, ran in front of them, not seeing them behind the trees.

“I'm going to my tent. Stay here.” Lexa said. Looking around, this place was maybe the safest in the camp right now, Clarke should be fine here. Lexa ran toward her tent, not without worries about leaving Clarke behind. She quickly grabbed her sword and put on her shoulder piece before going back out. A warrior had noticed Clarke and Lexa striked rapidly before he could reach her.

Lexa looked around her trying to see what their situation was : the tents were burning, the bodies of at least half of her escort were scattered across the ground. She needed to get away with Clarke before it was too late. She heard horses behind them, and she saw that Clarke had grabbed her gun, ready to shoot. Lexa exhaled in relief when she saw Ryder on one of the horses.

“You have to leave Heda!” he exclaimed, handing her the reins of the second horse. At the same moment the Azgeda warriors saw them and started running in their direction, shooting arrows at them. Lexa took the reins and jumped on the animal, helping Clarke to get on behind her. And they rode away with Ryder.

Unfortunately their enemies were pursuing the trio, they could hear them behind them. Lexa felt Clarke's hold around her waist getting loose and she wondered for a second what was happening when she heard a loud noise. Lexa looked back : Clarke wasn't on the horse anymore, she was on the ground, an arrow stuck in her back.

Lexa didn't have much time to make a decision, the Ice Nation warriors would soon be able to see them. Ryder had stopped his horse about twenty meters away and was going to get down. They didn't have a choice, if they tried to put Clarke back on the horse, the Ice Nation would be there before they were done. She slapped her horse's posterior to make it run away after she got down and she rushed at Clarke's side. Ryder understood what she was doing. “I'll bring back help Heda.” he promised before forcing his horse to go after Lexa's.

Lexa didn't have a choice, she couldn't leave Clarke. She helped her to get back on her feet, she could see that Clarke was gritting her teeth, but she tried to remain brave. They managed to get behind a rock big enough to hide them, or so Lexa hoped. It was nearly winter and the bushes that would have been thick enough to hide them were now bare. They heard the horses next to them but they didn't stop. They didn't know that they were not following the Commander anymore, at least not yet. Clarke and Lexa had no time to waste, they needed to find some place to stay and hide until Ryder returned, if he ever returned...

Lexa led Clarke away from the path, helping her to walk. Clarke was in no state to walk anymore, Lexa could feel her lean on her more and more. She sat Clarke down, being careful not to put any pressure on the arrow in her back.

“I'm gonna find a place for us to hide. Stay here.”

“Do I look like I could go for a run?” Clarke joked.

Lexa managed to find an empty cave after an hour of searching. It wasn't far from where she left Clarke but she had had a hard time finding the entrance. At least they would be safer if the place was hidden itself. Lexa ran back to Clarke, worried that something might have happened to her while she was gone. She found her at the same place but she was unconscious. Lexa crouched next to her and called her name a few times before she woke up.

“I found a hideout. Can you walk? It's not far.”

“I don't know Lexa...”

“Alright i'm going to carry you but you will have to help me to get you up, okay?”

Clarke nodded and she took the hand that Lexa was giving her to get on her feet. She winced in pain but she managed to do so. Lexa grabbed Clarke's left hand and squat down before wrapping her arm around Clarke's knee, she then stood up, readjusting her grip on Clarke one last time before she began walking.

A few minutes later they were in the cave, it was dark and Lexa decided to make a fire. She couldn't tend to Clarke's injuries if she couldn't see what she was doing. Making fire was a risk, she knew that but seeing the cave's location and the way it curved at the end, chances of the fire being spotted were practically non-existent. Lexa came back to the cave quickly with wood and she saw that Clarke was having a hard time staying awake.

“Clarke talk to me. You have to stay awake.” Lexa said loudly enough to startle the blonde while she was starting the fire.

“It wasn't the way I envisioned my return in Polis.”

A little smile appeared on Lexa's face, chasing the worry away for a second. “How did you envision it then?”

“I just wished we had...God! It burns!” Clarke whined, closing her eyes in pain.

It wasn't usual for the Ice Nation to use poison but Lexa wanted to be sure... “I'm going to take a look at it okay?”

Clarke nodded. Lexa took her dagger out to cut the fabric around the arrow and pulled Clarke's shirt up. That was what Lexa was afraid of; they had used poison, the wound around the arrow was red and swollen.

“Clarke!” Lexa said firmly taking the blonde's head in her hands to get her attention. “You need to help me there.”

“The arrow did not go through.” Clarke announced. “You're gonna have to get it out. It went to my side so with a little bit of luck it hasn't punctured my intestine.”

“And if we're not lucky?” Lexa asked with worry.

“I'll die.” Clarke got straight to the point, she was trying to hide her fear, she didn't want to worry Lexa, she needed her to focus if she wanted to live. Thinking about it, telling Lexa that she was going to die was maybe not the best idea but the grounder kept a straight face and focused on the task ahead of her. Lexa put the blade of her sword in the fire and went back to Clarke side.

“Are you ready?”

“Couldn't be more...” Clarke ended her sentence with a scream. Lexa had pushed on the arrow without a warning, not giving Clarke the time to anticipate. The tip was out. Lexa broke the back of the arrow and pulled on the tip, careful not to cut herself with it. One or two centimeters on the right and the arrow would have only grazed Clarke's skin, but she had been lucky, it didn't seem to have touches her intestine, or any other organ.

“It's gonna hurt again, i'm sorry Clarke.” Lexa warned taking her sword from the fire.

“Oh now you're warning me!”

“Ready?” She asked, ignoring Clarke's complains.

Clarke nodded but couldn't keep a cry in as the red blade came in contact with her wound. After another burn to cauterize the entry wound it was finally done for Clarke... They didn't have any clean pieces of cloth to bandage the wound so they left it in the open air. Lexa was still preoccupied by the poison though but Clarke didn't seem to show any symptoms yet, so maybe that was good news.

“You should rest Clarke, i'll keep watch.”

The sky girl laid down next to the fire and closed her eyes, getting asleep quickly. Lexa spent the day thinking about a way to get Clarke out of here, now that her wound had been tended to she may be able to move but with people looking for them right now and without a horse things were difficult. Their only hope now was Ryder. If he had been killed then Lexa and Clarke were in grave danger. Lexa's troubled thoughts were interrupted by sounds coming from Clarke. Lexa hurried to her side : she was vomiting.

“Clarke! Clarke!” Lexa called when she was done spilling her guts on the cave's floor but Clarke was unconscious once again.

Her medical knowledge was poor, she always had people to tend to her wounds or her warriors', she knew the basics but that was it. She didn't know what poison Azgeda had used, she didn't know the antidote. She felt powerless to save the woman she loved this time again. With Costia she had not been able to do anything to save her, and now Clarke was dying in front of her and she couldn't do anything about it.

Clarke looked so pale and fragile, sweating profusely as the poison was draining the life away from her. Lexa couldn't let her die. She had to try and get help. She got up to leave.

“Lexa...” Clarke said in a breath, it was barely a whisper but Lexa had heard it. She crouched down next to Clarke again taking her face in her hand in a soft caress.

“Hey.”

“Where are you going?”

“I need to get someone to help you.” she stopped talking when she saw Clarke making no with her head.

“Stay with me.”

“You need help Clarke.” Lexa tried to convince Clarke desperately.

She sighed loudly, like it was hard for her to breathe but Clarke managed to keep talking. “Do you remember that day when you bowed before me?”

“Yes.” Of course she remembered, but she didn't see where Clarke was going with that.

“Do you remember what you promised me?”

“I vowed to treat your needs as my own...”

“What I need right now is for you to stay with me.” Clarke was imploring her with teary eyes and Lexa could feel tears pearling in her eyes too. “I don't want to die alone.” she confessed to Lexa, grabbing her arm with the strength she had left.

Lexa opened her mouth to say something, to tell her that she couldn't stay and watch her die, that she wasn't going to die, but no sound came out. She thought about Clarke saying those same words to her months ago “I won't just sit there and watch you die” but Clarke had come to see her fight even with the possibility of Lexa dying and now that Clarke was asking the same of her she just felt weak. But she tried to be as strong as Clarke, she wanted to do that for her.

Lexa didn't say a word, she sat behind Clarke and sat her up in her arms, holding her tightly. Clarke grabbed her hands and closed her eyes.

“Tell me what we'll do when we go back to Polis.” Clarke whispered and Lexa was glad that she was facing her back because Clarke couldn't see the tears streaming down Lexa's face as she tried to think of something to say. It was like her voice was stuck in her throat, like the pain was preventing her from speaking. She cleared her throat before speaking but her shaky voice was betraying her. If she noticed Clarke didn't say a thing or maybe she was too weak to do so...

“I'll finally give you that tour of the city that I promised you, we'll go to the market place, you'll try out those delicious bakeries I told you about. We'll make love all night and in the morning i'll watch silently as you explain to Titus why you spent the night in my quarters. He'll hate you even more than he already does but eventually he'll let it go. I'll take you to the ocean. I'm sure you've never seen so much blue in your life, Clarke. I'll braid your hair … I'll show you to the village I grew up in and we'll walk through the forest to reach the spot I used to go to observe the sky. As we watch the stars you'll tell me about the sky and how it was to leave up there. I'll be yours Clarke, for as long as you want me.”

She kept talking not wanting to stop, not wanting to hear if Clarke's breathing had stopped.

“I promise we will. We will do all that but please don't leave me Clarke.” Lexa pleaded, kissing Clarke's hair.

Silence.

Lexa stood still, she didn't dare moving. This couldn't be happening...

She heard noises outside the cave, voices. Lexa reluctantly stood up, laying Clarke on the floor and she waited. If it was the Azgeda warriors who were coming then Lexa was waiting, she would gladly join Clarke. Lexa had not even taken her sword to defend herself. The quicker the better, she thought. She had given her life for her people, only getting a few moments to herself. She regretted not having more time with the love of her life, she didn't even tell her that she loved her. She had been a coward, weak and not worthy of Clarke and now she was gone.

The voices were getting closer and soon someone entered the cave. It was a familiar and yet unexpected face that appeared in front of her. It was Abby Griffin, Clarke's mother.

“She's...” Lexa gestured Clarke, not wanting to say the words.

Abby was startled, seeing the Commander in such an emotional state and she ran quickly to Clarke, Jackson on her heels.

“She's still breathing. We need to administer her the antidote now.”

Jackson nodded and immediately made the injection. Lexa looked at the scene with wide eyes, not believing her ears that Clarke was still alive. Her heart raced and she felt dizzy, she put her hands on the wall to help support her weight. She had been so close to losing her.

“Jackson!” Abby called, nodding in Lexa's direction. He immediately came to her side, understanding quickly that the Commander was having a panic attack.

“Commander” Jackson said hesitantly, not daring calling her Lexa. “Breathe with me. Inhale. Exhale.” he instructed calmly. “Clarke is okay. She's going to live.”

Lexa tried to concentrate on this, Clarke alive and breathing. Breathing. That's what she needed to do right now.

“Are you hurt?” he inquired as soon as Lexa's respiration was back to normal.

She shook her head no. Then she wondered how they could have found them here.

“Ryder arrived in Arkadia and informed us of what happened, he collapsed as soon as he finished delivering his message. We treated him and we took an antidote with us when Ryder told us that Clarke had been shot with an arrow and seeing that he had been poisoned we figured she had been too. He insisted on accompany us to you.” Abby explained.

“He's a tough guy.” Jackson added before Lexa could ask about his health and she nodded, thankful.

“You were lucky to be close to Arkadia.” Clarke's mother added, stroking Clarke's face tenderly after she had finished her examination of Clarke. “We should take her back, I don't want her wounds to get infected.

Jackson left the cave and came back with a stretcher and a guard Lexa saw at Mount Weather, Nathan Miller. They both carried Clarke out of the cave, followed closely by Abby and Lexa. Ryder was here, in the front of the rover, looking paler than Lexa had ever seen him. The hint of a smile appeared on his face when his saw that his Commander and Wanheda were alive. Lexa thanked him silently. A few Trikru and Skaikru guards were escorting them. Clarke was put in the back of the rover.

“Commander, you should ride with us.” Abby gestured for her to come sit next to her and Lexa hoped in the vehicle, wanting nothing more than to stay close to Clarke. She didn't know if Clarke had told her mother anything about what was going on between them so Lexa refrained from holding Clarke's hand during the drive to Arkadia.

They arrived in the late hours of the night and went in the direction of the medical bay. That day had felt so long, Lexa was exhausted, more mentally than physically. She sat on an uncomfortable chair but she didn't care, she would stay for as long as it would take for Clarke to wake up. Lexa fell asleep and when she woke up Abby was whispering with Clarke, who was finally awake. The Commander rose from her chair and she felt Clarke's eyes on her, she looked tired, but she was alive.

“I'll come back in a few minutes.” Abby declared, turning to Lexa with a knowing look. It seems like you can't really hide anything from mothers.

“Hey you.” Clarke croaked as Lexa walked to her. “Come here.” She took Clarke's hand that was resting on the bed and sat next to her as the blonde sat up slowly, wincing at some point.

“Clarke” Lexa simply said, not even sure where to begin. She felt the tears coming up once again thinking about the moment she thought Clarke died.

“Lexa hey, i'm fine, I swear.” she assured like she knew what Lexa was thinking about.

“I thought you were dead.”

“I thought so too.” Clarke chuckled but she stopped as soon as she saw Lexa's dark look. “I'm sorry.”

“Don't ever scare me like that again.”

“I won't.”

Satisfied with Clarke's answer, Lexa leaned in to kiss her, she kissed her desperately until she was out of breath and even then she didn't want to let go of her. Clarke grabbed the back of her head, pulling Lexa on her body but she quickly stopped, holding her wounded side in pain.

“You should rest Clarke.” she said, pecking her lips.

Clarke nodded and laid back down, not letting go of Lexa's hand.

“Will you still be there when I wake up?”

“Always.”


End file.
